


Asthma Attack

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Art, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtrap has asthma and loves Gold Freddy. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma Attack

A brief note: This story contains same sex romance so if that bothers you I suggest you not read this story. The person telling the story changes a lot. All characters belong to Scott Cawthon excepting Titus and Ashley Barton who are my own original characters. Also note that the original; characters of Five Nights at Freddy's are not human but large animatronic animals except for marionette who is a humanoid puppet and the security guards who are human. This piece is set in an alternate universe from the original story line; in the A.U Vincent is not the psycho killer he is the manager of the establishment; furthermore all of the animatronics are working together in the pizzeria.

Be Springtrap:

You have to take care of two younger brothers and watch out for a psycho killer; you are more concerned about others and are shy. Shyness isn't the easiest thing to overcome in the entertainment business; insecurity is on the top of that list as well. On top of everything you have a huge crush on your best friend Golden Freddy who you have known since the pizzeria first opened. Then there's the fact that you help keep the night guard awake by crawling through dusty vents and running around, which would be fine except for the fact that you has severe asthma. Then there was that.... 

 

Springtrap's POV:

I'm chasing Bernard who had stolen my sketchpad "Ber give it back!!" I huffed. "Nope~" he giggled turning a corner. "Ber..." I grumble feeling a familiar fire start to burn in my lungs; I stopped running and pulled my inhaler out of my apron pocket; I used it and waited for a minute before chasing after my brother again. I found him looking through it with Frankie and Mangle, "Ber!" I said getting his attention. "Springtrap you have a crush?" He asked pointing to the picture I drew of Goldie when he was singing on stage. I blushed, "Ber!" I said. "You like Frankie's brother! You like Frankie's brother!" He sang. Frankie was smiling and started singing with him, "You like Goldie! You like Goldie!" Bonnie walks in with Freddy. "What are you two on about now?" He said. "Spring likes Goldie!" Ber said showing him the drawing. "Whoa that is some serious talent..." Freddy whistled looking at it. "I never knew you could draw..." Bonnie said. I use my A.I differently than they do because I'm too shy to go on stage. "He likes Goldie!" Frankie piped up. "Ah leave him alone lads." Foxy said taking my sketchpad and giving to me. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" he says going over to Bonnie and hugging him. They're dating and I like to see Bonnie happy just like Ber and Frankie. Mangle hugs her brother and smiles. "So any kids need to walk the plank?" She asks him. "Not yet lassie." He laughs. 

~7 hours later~

Goldie's POV:

Mike was running again like the idiot he is; Barton was right on his heels waving his knife around. "Leave me alone you psycho!" Mike shouted. "DIE~" Barton shouts back throwing the knife at him; he misses by an inch. I'm following behind them using my phantom ability to hide from Barton. Mike can see me but the crazy guy can't. I'm trying to find Springtrap and the others seeing as we got separated. I found Springtrap first and we began to chase the killer into a corner; Barton hisses and hit a pipe releasing mist into our faces. I rub it out of my eyes and keep going knowing Springtrap can catch me easily. Barton growls and runs right into Freddy, who was looking for the others. I nod at him and he grins his eyes flashing white as he lifts Barton off the floor. "You will pay." He growls making me proud. Freddy knocks him out with his paw and throws him out of the pizzeria and locking the doors with a chain. "That's my brother." I chuckle my silver eyes gleaming. "Shut up Golden!" he says nudging me gently. "Hue hue hue..." I chuckle. "Let's turn the power back on" he says and right on cue the lights turn on. "Frankie..." we laugh knowing he hates the dark. "Hey where's Springtrap?" Freddy asks shifting into his human form. "He was right behind me..." I said shifting into my human form. 

Springtrap's POV:

Where is it?! I can't breathe! I 'm dizzy due to the mist triggering my severe asthma. I'm not even in my human form! How the hell?! I scrabble for my inhaler but can't find it. Oh shit it must have fallenout when I changed into my animatronic form... I stand up on wobbly legs and ran in the direction I thought Goldie ran. I'm so dizzy everything is fuzzy and shifting around. My lungs are burning and hurt badly. The lights came back on blinding me as I stumble around trying to find Goldie. I begin to black out from oxygen deprivation and my system overheating again. I fall to the ground with a dull thud my eyes dimming as I struggle to hold onto consciousness. "Help...me...." I rasp as I completely shut down.  
Third person's POV:

Springtrap had collapsed in a dark corner and was not found until Jeremy tripped over him while running from Mangle. "Omph!" Jeremy huffed staring at the leg he tripped over; he turned his iPhone flashlight on and saw Springtrap laying there deactivated. "I know he's faulty but jeez...." Jeremy promptly ignores Mangle and turns the bunny over shocked to find oily tear stains on his fur. "What happened to you?" Jeremy said looking for his on switch. "It's me..." Spring wheezes as he was reactivated. "Nope! Nope! Nope!" Jeremy yelps dropping his head. "Help...me..." Spring rasps right as the 6am bell rings. "Not today you freaky bunny!" Jeremy whoops running out of the pizzeria. 

 

Springtrap's POV:

I watched Jeremy run out the door and whimper my good ear down from pain. I shift to my human form pushing myself up and wobble a bit before stumbling back toward the stage area knowing the others are there...The band is already onstage leaving Goldie the only one there; he turns. "Springtrap...oh my god!" He runs over to me. "Hi..." I rasp before passing out cold again. I wake up to something cold being applied to my head. "Cold..." I whimper. "Spring?!" Goldie said worried. I start to cough harshly my asthma still untreated without my inhaler. "Spring!" Goldie says in alarm right as the others come backstage. "Springtrap!" My brothers shout running over to us; I can't speak nearly doubled over from coughing. Foxy and Mangle run back hearing my hacking looking extremely worried. I was so dizzy and in pain from coughing. "What do we do?!" Chica cried obviously panicking. "Get his apron lass." Foxy says. "Why?!" Chica said. "Just trust me..." Foxy says and she goes to get it. He takes it from her and grabs my inhaler. "Breathe..." he says giving it to me.  
Freddy's POV:

I watch Foxy give Springtrap a weird tube telling him to breathe; Spring fumbles with it for a moment before putting in his mouth and pushing a button. He seems to relax and stops coughing up a lung. He passes out cold again his face red and lips bloody. That was scary and very unusual for him...We put him in his room to rest not sure what else to do with him. "Is he ill?" Carly asked once we were all gathered in the kitchen for our break. "I've never seen him cough like that..." I said. "Will he be okay?!" Bernard says sounding panicked. "He'll be fine lad..." Foxy says a far- away look in his visible eye. "How do you know?" Bonnie says. "Foxy?" Mangle says touching his shoulder. "He'll be fine..." What is with Foxy all of sudden? "Come on Foxy..." Mangle says shaking him a bit. "....." Foxy doesn't respond. "Foxy!" I snap knowing it gets his attention. "Huh?" He says looking at me. "You zoned out." Bonnie says and he looks at the table clenching his good hand. "Will Spring be okay?" Bonnie asks. "I'm fine..." Everyone turns to the door to see Springtrap in the doorway.  
Springtrap's POV:  
They all look at me and Goldie runs over hugging me tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" he says. "Sorry..." I reply my voice raspy from coughing. "What happened to you?" Freddy asks quietly. "I've never seen you have a fit like that..." I was about to say something when my lungs burn again. Not again...I thought; Mangle sees my face change and leads me out. "It's happening again isn't it?" She asks in a hushed tone. "Y-yes..." I cough pulling my inhaler out right as Foxy walks out. He sees it and runs off toward the Cove. I take my medicine and sigh in relief. "He's still suffering isn't he...?" I ask her. "Aye..." She sighs sadly looking up the hall. "Not to interrupt your mini conversation but..." We look up at Marionette who looks concerned. "I'm okay Shiny..." I say and he smiles at the nickname. "So you have asthma?" He asks. "Sadly..." I reply as we go back into the kitchen. "You okay bro?" Ber asks me. "I'm fine Ber." I replied sitting down. "Care to explain what that fit was?" Freddy asks. "Springtrap has asthma." Marionette says. "Asthma?!" Freddy says in alarm. I jump looking away from his accusing eyes as they zero in on me. I run out of the room afraid of their anger. 

Freddy's POV:

"Spring wait..!" I hear Bernard cry. "The glare was unnecessary Freddy..." Marionette says. "Asthma..." I mumble my anger fading into worry. "His asthma is severe." Mangle said. "That explains his wheezy voice when he exits the vents or runs a lot..." Bonnie said. "But why did Foxy run off then?" I said looking at Mangle; she sighs, "He watched a boy die of an asthma attack about a month ago..." "What?!" Everyone said in shock. "Yeah...he gets upset when Springtrap has asthma attacks because of it." Mangle said sadly. "He's scared that Spring will die from it too..." "How did the death not end up in the papers?" I said nervously. "No one saw the boy die but my brother..." Mangle said. "The paramedics came too late and pronounced him dead but the mother never pressed charges or showed any sign of caring that he died..." We all stared horrified.  
"How can she not care?!" Chica said angrily. "I don't know, but she was arrested for possession of weed about a week later." Mangle said. "That and child endangerment considering her smoking it would trigger his asthma." We sat there for a while not sure what to do. "Will Foxy be okay?" Carly said finally. "I can hope, but he's still suffering from watching the boy die." "Poor Foxy..." Bonnie said sadly his ears drooping. "He has suffered enough..." I agreed my bear ear drooping like Bonnie's. "Hey now you all can't go back onstage like this." Marionette said touching my shoulder. "I know" I sighed and stood up. "Thanks for telling us Mangle." I said and we headed back to the stage for the last party of the day. 

Spring's POV:

I'm hiding in my room hugging my knees not liking the look Freddy gave me when Marionette told him I have severe asthma. I want to cry because they probably are mad at me for not saying a word and risking my life every night. I don't want to be useless because I have asthma. Foxy got upset when he saw me having another attack outside the kitchen so they'll also be mad at me for that. I am just one huge mistake that should never have happened...I stare at my sketchpad for a moment before picking it up and starting to draw. I start to cry and throw the drawing at the door, "Stupid..." I shout before burying my face in my pillow crying. I'm so weak and faulty as human and as an animatronic...  
Goldie's POV  
I heard a thump come from Springtrap's room and go to see if he's okay; I know the other are comforting Foxy who broke down crying while performing his pirate act with Mangle; he's still suffering through witnessing death like Mangle said. Jeremy actually jumped on the stage and took over for him much to everyone's surprise. The kids loved it and said they hope Foxy feels better soon. The others went to him as soon as the pizzeria closed for the day. As for Springtrap, I haven't seen him since we were on break. I can't believe he hid the fact that he has severe asthma from everyone! I'm so mad at him right now! I heard a thump come from his room and became worried that he was having another asthma attack. I went to his room and slammed the door open; Springtrap jumped falling off his bed with a thud. "Springtrap!" I went over to him and pulled the blanket off his head. His eyes were red and puffy telling me he'd been crying. "Spring..." I sigh my anger replaced by worry about my best friend. "I'm sorry..." he sniffled. "Sorry...?" I echoed puzzled. "I'm sorry I exist...I'm useless and faulty..." he says looking down his ear drooping. "Springtrap..." I said quietly; I don't get louder when I'm angry I get very quiet. I smacked him on the head, "Don't you ever say that!" He looks at me tears rushing down his cheeks. "It's t-true..." I glare at him. "You are not useless." I huff. "Yes I am!" He sobs. I lung at him and kiss him firmly on the lips. His ear stands straight up in shock and he blushes. I pull away from him, "You are not useless and faulty..." I said leaning my forehead against his. "You're amazing, kind and sweet and I love you...." He stares at me. "You l-love me?" He stammers his cheeks still painted scarlet. "Yes I love you Springtrap, I have since we first performed back in 1975." "But why...? I'm..." I kiss him again before he can belittle himself any more. He melts into the kiss leaning against me. I deepen the kiss for a moment and pull away pulling him against my chest to cuddle. "No, you're perfect." I murmur; I fell asleep holding him close smiling  
Third person  
On the floor Springtrap's sketchpad lay open to the sketch he'd done earlier. It showed he and Goldie performing for the kids back in 1975. The caption on top read:  
"The Golden Days: Just You and I"  
Under the picture it read:  
"And my best friend will forever hold my heart in his hands." 

~The End~


End file.
